


you can't start a fire (without a spark)

by jessequicksters



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Karaoke, Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: Carol finally summons the courage to kiss Maria one night after karaoke, with a little help from Springsteen.





	you can't start a fire (without a spark)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY CAPTAIN MARVEL DAY, HAPPY CAROLMARIA YEAR 2019 INTO FOREVER

Carol knew that their karaoke nights were going to cause her trouble one of these days. Not that she was ever far from it, because Maria was always there to give her hand, but some days Carol was just itching for more. It was their last song of the night, and it was her pick.

“Springsteen again, Danvers?” Maria rolls her eyes, swinging the microphone in her hand as she rocks from side to side at the intro of the song.

 _“I get up in the evening, and I ain’t got nothing to say—”_ Carol starts singing, “—no shame, baby.”

“Your love for Bruce Springsteen is going to kill me one of these days.”

“Only man I need in my life— _y_ _ou can't start a fire, you can't start a fire without a spark. This gun’s for hire, even if we’re just dancing in the dark.”_

Maria’s always been the better singer, and she knew the words to every song Carol chose, better than she did herself. Carol might not have the talent to match, but she does have the skill and ability to climb up onto the table and sing louder than anyone in the room.

She helps Maria up, because she’s too stubborn (or maybe just sensible enough) to ever take off those damn boots off in the bar. Carol would always argue, _we can step on glass and still fly planes,_ but that didn’t get her anywhere, anyway. 

Maria slips on a wet coaster and dives right into her arms just as she’s singing the next verse, _“_ _There's something happening somewhere, baby I just know that there is.”_

She smiles at Carol like she knows not to interrupt this next chorus, and they sing it together, eyes glistening wide from the late night caffeine they had, buzzing from the flight tests they aced in the morning, and they planned to ride that high deep into the early morning.

And so they did. They finally get kicked out of the bar at around three and collect their jackets before leaving. Carol hops on the back of Maria’s bike. Most of the time she’d never let anyone else drive her anywhere, but with Maria, she liked taking the backseat.

“Yours or mine tonight?” Maria asks, scooting forward to get a better grip on the handles. Carol wraps her arms around her and instinctively closes the gap between them, resting her head on her back. She feels her inhaling softly. 

“Yours,” she says, as she yawns, nuzzling her face into the crook of Maria’s neck. She wants to tell her something, but somehow, the words don’t come out and she can only brush her nose against the soft hair of the back of her head. 

“Hold on tight then, sleeping beauty. Try not to get swept off your feet.”

“Are you planning on speeding on the highway, Miss Rambeau?”

“Be a good passenger and don’t complain about your ride,” Maria laughs as she takes off into the desert.

They ride for miles and miles out, with the stars above their heads and the occasional car driving past them on the long stretch of road. It’s pitch black for the most part, with nothing but wind and crisp air breezing past her face—she’s never felt so close to flying when she’s on the ground. Carol keeps her arms tight around Maria but her eyes locked on the spread of constellations in the sky. She wonders what it feels like, flying among the stars.

When they finally reach Maria’s house, Carol hops off the bike and trots into her house like she usually does. Except she’s feeling a little lighter than air tonight, and braver than she usually is. Maria brings a plate of snacks from the fridge into the room and a glass of water for herself. 

“Thanks for the ride. Maybe next time, you’ll fly with me,” Carol says, shrugging off her jacket and peeling off her shirt. She’d always borrow Maria’s clothes to sleep in, and tonight was no different, although she does notice the way Maria stares a little longer when she’s undressing in front of her.

“Is that meant to be an innuendo or something?”

“Could be, if that’s how you see it.”

Maria sets the plate down and takes a sip of her water. She then looks at Carol dead in the eye. “I’m telling you this as a friend, but you truly are terrible at pick-up-lines.”

“You never taught me any better ones,” Carol tries to keep a straight face, but with every step Maria’s taking towards her she feels her defenses melting away. Maybe she isn’t ready for this—but again, she’s been trying so hard to make the words come out over the years with no avail, maybe she should just roll with it.

Maria brushes past her as she holds her breath, to get to the closet behind her. She shuffles through piles of clothes to pick out a t-shirt for Carol to sleep in.

“Pink kittens or the banana shirt?”

“Banana one, please,” Carol says, back still turned against Maria. Typical Carol, flew too close to the sun and now she’s made things awkward with her best friend.

She finally brings herself to turn around and sees Maria with the t-shirt in her hand. As Carol reaches for it, she pulls back her arm.

“I can give this to you now, or you can tell me what you really want and two of my last shirts can stay clean because I haven’t done my laundry in weeks.”

Carol watches the smile forming on Maria’s lips and can’t help but laugh, as she grabs the t-shirt and tosses it back into the cupboard. She wraps her arms around Maria’s neck and presses a kiss to her lips. It’s everything she thought it would be—years of pining and never feeling like she would ever catch the right moment, and now here they are, flying higher than they ever did before.


End file.
